The embodiments herein relate generally to random value generation processes and more particularly to a method and system generating string based random permutations.
Random value generation is used in a variety of fields including cryptography and electronic gaming.
It is known in the field of cryptography and security systems to use algorithms using permutations to generate strings of values to develop encryption schemes. However existing methods cannot guarantee yielding the same permutation each time needed and for this reason many encryption systems and other permutation-based systems use a predefined/fixed permutation. In addition, some current methods can be reverse engineered leading to security flaws.
In the field of electronic gaming, the algorithms used to generate random values are critical to preserving the integrity of the game and to avoid exploitation that corrupts the outcome of games.
Embodiments of the subject technology solve these problems.